


Chan

by knlalla



Series: quick fics [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tour Bus, Tour Fic, chan the border agent, dan being embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: insp by the anon that sent "demon hc: phil just chuckling fondly at dan thirsting over chan, while chan searches the bus and they’re both stood outside in pyjamas on the canadian border. idk, it’s just the kinda fond, secure bde that phil exudes these days"





	Chan

It’s _far_ too early to have to deal with border control. Or is it that it’s too _late_? Phil can’t quite decide, but he hasn’t slept well in the past two hours and the last thing he really wants to do right now is stumble off the bus into the night air and wait for some random person to poke around his temporary living space and invade his privacy.

Alright, he’s not _really_ that bothered, he just wants something easy to complain about, but the weather’s actually quite nice and he’s standing with his shoulder pressed against Dan’s as they wait for the next available agent so he can’t very well be bothered to complain about either of those things.

“I hope this doesn’t take too long,” Phil says, his voice raspy the way it tends to get after a show, after a bit of sleep. Dan’s wrapped up in a tour hoodie, arms folded across his chest and hair mussed up on top of his head. _He’d_ slept just fine, although he’s far grumpier about being woken up than Phil is.

“Yeah, it’d _better_ fricken not,” Dan shoots back, lips pursed in an almost-frown. The dimple in his cheek tempts Phil to poke it, but he’s tired - a deep, weary, bone-tired that saps his energy - so he discards the idea in favor of leaning a bit more into Dan’s shoulder.

They stand there for another minute or two, long enough that Dan’s started up some dramatic sighing - Phil knows he isn’t usually this impatient, but lack of sleep and an unrelenting schedule of shows has taken its toll on them both. Phil nudges Dan with an elbow when someone across the way looks to be walking toward them and the bus.

As the agent gets closer, Phil feels Dan tense beside him, but he keeps his eyes on the man approaching so as not to seem rude. Dan’s probably got that covered enough for them both; Phil’s imagining his grumpy half-frown, scrunched eyebrows, the silent ‘ _get on with it_ ’ probably scrawled across his features.

“Alright,” the man says, offering far too bright a smile for two in the morning. Phil makes an attempt to return it, though his cheeks sort of hurt from grinning all day at both Seattle shows. His face needs a break. “My name’s Chan, and I’ll be checking over your bus.” Chan glances around briefly, meeting each of the gazes of Dan and Phil and the crew. 

“Now,” his tone stays light but there’s an edge of seriousness that hadn’t been there before - it’s almost conspiratorial, the way he leans in closer, the dark brown of his eyes visible in the harsh yellowish lighting as he quirks his brows up. “If you have any drugs, any tasers, any firearms, I’m not gonna be upset, but it’d be best if you told me now,” he lets his gaze sweep over the crew again, and Phil takes a brief glance to Dan at his side.

He’s expecting a poorly concealed snort of laughter, or maybe an impatient eye roll, but Dan’s got his lips curled in the slightest smile; his eyes track Chan, wide almost to the point of exaggeration, and Phil knows the coloring of his cheeks enough to tell Dan’s blushing. _Blushing_.

Phil tries to keep his expression neutral, barely processing the chorus of negatives to Chan’s suggestion as he follows Dan’s unwavering staring, but he can feel a smirk pushing its way up to his face - to be fair, Chan’s a conventionally attractive guy, probably not far off from their ages with a crop of dark hair sweeping across his forehead. It’s not quite Phil’s old fringe, more the casual interpretation of it, but it frames his eyes and face nicely. So he’s cute, sure, but not really Phil’s type. Granted, he’s never been infatuated with his own appearance, Dan’s always been the one to fawn over Phil’s features, to comb his fingers through Phil’s hair, to stare so intently into his eyes that he’d start to wonder if he ought not to blink, just to give Dan a moment more of whatever it was he was so enamored with.

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan hisses once Chan’s disappeared onto the bus. Phil feels an elbow in his ribs, jolting him from his sleepy thoughts of late nights in low lighting with Dan’s face less than an inch from his on their pillow. “Doesn’t Chan look _just_ like Tadashi from Big Hero Six?” Dan turns, now, to properly face Phil. He looks _awake_ , like he hasn’t only just stumbled out of his bunk and into the middle of the night to await border patrol declaring them safe to enter the country.

“Yeah, I guess?” Phil answers, though he can’t quite remember exactly what the guy looked like now. Although he supposes he looked like Tadashi? It’s late, he’s tired. 

“No, Phil,” Dan shakes his head, glances back at the bus. If Phil squints, he’s pretty sure he can see Tada- _Chan_ , he can see Chan through the windows. Or maybe it’s his sleepy brain seeing things. Dan turns back. “He looks _just_ like him, the big brown eyes, the black hair, just-” Dan makes a motion with his hand up by his forehead, something Phil assumes is meant to describe the hair in question. “I mean, live-action Big Hero Six right there.” When Phil’s pursed lips and shrug fail to satisfy Dan, he exhales an irritated breath and turns back to the bus.

He stares a while longer, and Phil stares at him, watching the way Dan’s eyes flick across the windows of the bus, watching the gears whir around in his head and make his lips purse, his cheeks flush deeper, his eyes widen just a little. Phil smirks.

“Keep it in your pants, Howell,” Phil laughs through the words, then clamps a hand over his mouth when the sound threatens to draw too much attention from the few nearby border-crossers and the agents assisting them; Dan’s mouth drops open, cheeks turning a strange orange color as the yellowish lighting mixes with the deepening red flush on his cheeks.

“I’m not- I do _not_ , I mean- he’s-” Dan sputters for a moment, doing his best to look offended but only succeeding in looking more flustered. Phil bites his lip against a giggle, which only serves to make Dan huff out an exasperated breath and tuck his arms under his elbows in a pout.

Until Chan reemerges from the bus and makes his way back over to the group; Dan’s posture relaxes immediately, looking every bit as casual as he’s clearly trying to be, though Phil knows it’s forced. Dan’s expression softens as well, and it reminds Phil of the way Dan used to look at him way back when - the way he _still_ does, when he’s feeling particularly fond for whatever reason. Phil ducks his head, hoping to hide the way his lips have started to curl in an extremely inappropriately-timed grin.

“Wow, well, that’s about the cleanest band bus I think I’ve ever seen.” Chan comments, brows lifted high on his forehead. He’s smiling a bit, but Dan lets out a burst of laughter that Chan’s statement most _definitely_ didn’t warrant; even Phil’s a little surprised at Dan’s outburst. 

“Uh, thanks, yeah, we try to, uh, keep it- we take care of stuff,” Dan says, and Phil feels like he’s been dragged back to that train station in 2009 with the way Dan’s voice goes a bit high pitched, the way he can’t seem to land on what to actually say. Five years ago, or maybe two, or even just last year, Phil might’ve felt that twinge of jealousy, that irrational fear that Dan might find someone else, someone _better_. 

Now, his only real fear is that Chan will think Phil’s giggling at _him_ instead of at Phil’s hilariously smitten boyfriend, the one who’s finally clamped his mouth shut instead of trying to stumble through some other equally embarrassing attempt at talking. 

A moment of awkward silence settles around them, one Phil’s not very keen on allowing to continue, though he isn’t sure what _he_ could say to get them out of there any faster. 

“Right, well, everything looks clear. You’re good to go, have a great time in Canada!” Chan offers, evidently falling back into his professional role to avoid acknowledging Dan’s comment. Phil doesn’t blame the poor man, Dan can be a lot to handle. He knows from experience.

“Thanks!” Phil offers, mostly just to try to get them all moving on before Dan can-

“Thank you, Chan,” Dan enthuses, a shy smile on his lips as he steps forward and pulls a hand out from under his arm. “So, uh, my name’s Dan, by the way,” he sticks out his hand, and Phil has to cough into the sleeve of his jumper to hide the giggle that sneaks up his throat. 

“Sorry, bit of a cold,” he offers at the frown and scrunched brows Chan throws in his direction. Chan, for his part, just turns back to take Dan’s hand and give it a shake.

“Great to meet you, Dan,” he says, exceptionally polite, before giving him and the rest of the group a final smile and heading back toward the border patrol office. 

Phil leaves Dan alone until they’re back on the bus; once Dan’s settled onto the sofa, Phil plops down beside him with a huff of breath and nudges his side until he turns. He flashes a bright grin at Dan’s still-pink cheeks.

“ _Hi, so, my name is...Dan.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! If you'd like, feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/177038859872/demon-hc-phil-just-chuckling-fondly-at-dan)


End file.
